


When did something so wrong become so right?

by wittgenstein



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Smut, end game is davekat, end game is erisol, karnep in unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittgenstein/pseuds/wittgenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eridan tells about his crush, and some stellar observations.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. blank

Blank. Dust swirled around in the light. Birds chirped in the background. But you didn't let the calm get to you. At six in the morning, your mind was already racing. It was not the first day of school, in fact it was the eighty eighth day. Nothing particularly special was to happen today, but it was already a special day. You knew something would happen, but you didn't know at the time. You knew stuff always happened on days when everyone thought they knew nothing would. How rude.

Your name is Sollux Captor. You do not have a middle name, gasp, such horror. You always thought it was weird, but at your new school, Skia High, many people lacked a middle name. You are sixteen, so you would be able to drive. Your dad, Simon dislikes you driving, so you don't actively participate in it. You have been described by your friends as a lanky, honey blond, five foot ten, computer geek with a fondness for duality. Your best friend Karkat Vantas, is probably the closest thing you had to a functional brother. Your real brother, Mituna, was in a car accident that killed your mom and addled his brain. You see him everyday but he has the mentality of a five year old.

You see a flash of light coming from your desk. Your computers. Already you are dressed in jeans and a sweater, as it was cold, so you log on your computer. You then clicked on a flashing button bouncing on your screen. Trollian, a popular chat site you and your friends used. Clicking on it you see a plethora of messages from Karkat.

cG: HEY DICKFACE

cG: DOUCHENOZZLE

cG: I REALLY NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP SHIT FOR BRAINS

tA: what kk, what the fuck are you even talkiing about

tA: or miight II say, yelling about

cG: SHUT UP DOUCHEWAFFLE

cG: I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP

cG: ERIDAN ASKED ME OUT

cG: AND I SAID YES 

cG: AND TODAY IS SCHOOL AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO

tA: waiit

tA: what the hell

tA: you and ampora are dating

tA: ii didn't even know you liked him, you a22hole

cA: WELL I THINK I DO

tA: what do you mean you thiink you do, you eiither do or don't 

[cA] carcinoGenecist is now an idle chum

 

What the hell KK. When did he ever show any interest in Eridan? When did Eridan show any interest in KK? You entertained all these questions as you walked the few blocks to school. Once there, you saw Karkat. You quickly ran over before you stopped in disbelief. Eridan was there and he was holding Karkat's hand. As the bell rung, he kissed KK on the check. And your heart hurt. What the hell. Do you like KK? But he's like your brother?


	2. lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan tells about his crush, and some stellar observations.

Your name is Eridan Ampora. You are the second richest kid in your school. And you have a boyfriend. His name is Karkat Vantas. He's not nearly as rich as you, but you still are dating. You've been together for two weeks. Even though it might be cheesy to say, you guys are both happy.

     Your friends were surprised, to say in the least. Nepeta wasn't nearly as happy as you thought she would be. Equius looked sad too. He and Nepeta were the closest friends you had ever seen, so it made sense they were both sad. Rose, Kanaya's girlfriend, started questioning you and Kar about the happiness of your relationship. Kar's best friends, Dave and Sollux, were happy but not surprised. That really didn't phase you, because you knew they would be the first to know from Kar. Feferi squealed, of course, almost breaking your ear drums.

     Back to the matter at hand. You were sitting in history class, your favorite class but also the easiest for you. So you normally just sat and thought about things. Today's topic of thought was Kar. And by extension Dave and Sollux. You knew Kar and Dave weren't friends at first. They kept on bickering but then their mutual friend John Egbert transferred schools, and then they quickly drifted towards each other. Dave and Sollux were also best friends with each other. They just looked at each other's dorky glasses, smirked, and then fist bumped. It was actually very entertaining to watch. Kar and Sollux were best friends since ever. It was a well made trio but it made it harder to date Kar. Both showed looks of disdain, probably calling you names to each other. You heard from Kar that Dave and Sollux were inseparable as of late.

     Kar. Sometimes you wonder on why you choose Kar. You knew it was because his dark messy hair. His average stature, in comparison to your taller one. His slightly chubby build. His raspy voice that he so often used to scream with. His soft lips. You were only sixteen and didn't quite yet experience love. You didn't know how you felt about Kar. You thought you loved him, because when ever you looked at the trio, who were always together, you felt butterflies and warmth. You knew you couldn't like Strider, as you two barely talk to each other. You didn't think it was Captor, everything about him made you want to scream.

     In you and Kar's relationship, which Nep called EriKat and Kar despised that, everything was comfy and sometimes it just seemed like a friendship. But sometimes you guys kissed, only twice as Kar said he wasn't ready, and even though it felt good you didn't feel the fireworks that all your books said you would. Maybe you were too young to feel that. You weren't sure, and like you would ever ask your dad or anyone for help. You were positive that you and Kar would have a healthy and happy relationship that would last for a long time if not in marriage. But sometimes, it seemed as though you guys were missing something.

     The class bell woke you up out of your day dreams, and you stuffed everything into your bag so you could go over to Kar's house. But that thought chased you the entire time. What were you missing? You felt the expected pang of jealousy as you passed the trio, even though it seemed awkward to anyone's eyes. Sollux and Dave were whispering and sharing looks as they both glanced at you and Kar. Kar stood near Sollux, caught up in his latest romance comedy novel. This wasn't new and you felt bad for Kar. Losing his friends all because of a boy.

     Wait! Were they homophobic? You bet that was it. They were homophobic and were confused on how Kar was gay. They thought he was super straight and even though they liked him then, they are trying to make him drift away now. You were going to bring that up with Kar next time you two were alone. You didn't want him to suffer alone from a failed friendship. It would probably hurt them if he ended it because he found out their loosely guarded secret. You congratulated yourself. You were so good at this boyfriend thing.

     You finish walking the way to Karkat, and he puts down his romance novel, as you hear Sollux say Ampora. He pushes himself off the lockers and grabs your hand. He's walking away with a purpose. You turn your head around to stick your tongue out at Sollux and are glad when he returns the favor. You turn back around and put all of your attention to your crabby boyfriend. "What's wrong Kar?" you ask.

"You think something's wrong, you douche waffle? Then why don't you guess!" he shout whispers.

"Is it because Sollux and Dave are homophobic?" you ask, trying to veil your excitement at being right.

"No! They aren't homophobic!" Kar answered in disbelief. Probably at the fact he wasn't aware that they were.

"How do you know for certain?" you push, trying to make him see as you both reach your car. You both get in before he answers.

"They both aren't straight." Kar shoots back.

"But they like girls?" you rebut because you know that they both are straight and trying to hurt your boyfriend.

" You butt, there is more then two sexualities. Dave is pansexual, meaning he doesn't care what gender you identify as, and Sollux is bi. Meaning he likes boys and girls." he lectures you.

"I knew what those meant." you flush from your ears to your chest. You bet you are bright red and you have no idea why as you cruise into Kar's neighborhood.

"Are you okay? You are bright red! Are you trying to tell me something?" he lauggs. Damn him.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what's happening." You almost whisper as you pull into his empty driveway. Good, meant that his preacher dad was probably at his best friends house. You and Kar both found it weird that Kar and Sollux's dads were best friends, and have been since they were children.

     Karkat's annoying brother was probably at his boyfriend's and girlfriend's house. He used to be super stuck up and whiny until Latula, Terezi's older sister, and Mituna, Sollux's older brother, asked him out. He still is very long winded, only matching Aranea, Vriska's older sister. But he's still more open minded and relaxed after Tuna and Tula got to him.

     You and and Karkat quickly move into his bedroom so you can watch a rom-com while completing homework.

"I love you." Karkat blurted out. You blushed at his brashness, but you didn't feel anything you should of.

" Love you too." you said, uncertain of what love is.


	3. worse than nicotine

     Your name is Kankri Vantas. Your younger brother is currently the root of all your thoughts. He is currently dating Eridan Ampora, the younger of the Ampora Brothers. You don't really know him, but you do know he's far less worse than his brother, Cronus. You have this backed up by your girlfriends's, Latula Pyrope, younger sister, Terezi Pyrope.

     You are surprised that he's dating the Ampora boy. You didn't think that he would ever like someone like that. It's not that you didn't like that he liked a boy. That would be hypocritical of you, as you have a boyfriend. Mituna Captor. Yes, you have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. They love you, and you love them, and they love each other but that has nothing to do with what you were thinking about.

     Karkat and Ampora didn't seem like a good match at first, you would think. You actually haven't seen them together. Like as in a relationship. Karkat hasn't told you yet, but Mituna's younger brother Sollux has. He asked you if you had any idea and then asked you to keep an eye on him. He wasn't the only one worried. Based off of Cronus's personality, not to say that it was fair to do so, you felt that Karkat would only end up being hurt.

     You and Karkat weren't as close as other siblings, but you were still upset that he hadn't seen fit to tell you. You knew it had already been for two weeks. You were going to put an end to that. As soon as your date was over. It wasn't that you hated it, you loved it, but you needed to talk to Karkat.

 "Hey. What's wrong Kanks?" Latula questions, sitting on a blanket. You, Latula, and Mituna were all on a picnic. Currently Mituna was looking at the flowers and making low buzzing sounds. Mituna was not quite right in the head, but you still loved him.

Blushing, you quickly respond with a curt "Nothing is wrong, but thanks for asking."

"Yeah. KK, what's wrong with you? You've been acting different lately." Mituna questions, slowly getting up from his laying position, stretching as he does so.

"Nothing's wrong. And if it were, it's not of upmost importance at this time." You respond. You know they would talk to you about your concerns about your brother, but you can't do that. You were the third wheel, you felt, in this relationship. Mituna and Latula started dating for a year, during that time you gained affections for both of them, before they both you asked you. You three have been going steady for a year. But this fact did not quell the feeling in the pit of your stomach. That one day they would stop loving you and would leave you.

"Kanks, you know you can talk to us about anything." Latula, oh Tula, pressed.

"Is it about us?" Mituna said, worried and twice as straight forward as Latula.

"No it's not about you both. It's about my brother. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." you blushed. They thought it was their fault. So sweet, but you knew anything that was a problem was your fault.

"Sure we can talk about your brother!" Latula responded, overly cheery.

"Oh. Is it about him and that Ampora scum?" Mituna grinned. How rude.

"That's very triggering of you Mituna. You do not know this Eridan closely, and you are basing him off of his brother. Not to say his brother is scum, because he is not. And yes, it is about Karkat and Eridan. I'm just simply worried about their relationship. Did you know that Karkat has not yet even told me that they were dating. It has been two weeks since they have gotten together. And he has yet to tell me! What do you think that means, that he won't even tell his own brother about his relationship?" you sobbed out. Oh boy. You just about ruined this date. Here you are, with your boyfriend and girlfriend hugging you, as you cry out your feelings. So disgusting. Here you are, imposing on their happy relationship, sharing your feelings.

"Babe. It's okay. It's okay. Maybe he's just worried about what you will think. You don't like this kid's older brother, so it makes sense that he would think you would like Eridan. You just have to bring it up." Latula soothed. Sometimes you forgot just how good she is at doing that. It was something to be admired.

"KK. Karkat can hold his own. I wouldn't be too worried about Ampora, no one can be as bad as Cronus." Mituna shot out. His words hung in the air. You knew that he was right, you were underestimating your little brother, but you were just so worried for him. You would hate for him to get hurt.

"I know that he can hold his own. I'm just worried that he will get hurt and I would hate for that to happen. Unlike some people, I know how to be nice." you cried, trying to joke to lighten the mood. You are on a date, for heaven's sakes. You aren't here to talk all about you and your problems. You are here to enjoy each other's company and the park. And you ruined that.

"KK, it's okay. It's udn... undre. Undersa. Understandable." Mituna choked out. He sometimes had a hard time speaking, some words being made completely garbled by his heavy lisp.

"Karks, my man, it's tots okay. We get it." Latula comforted.

"And I do know how to be nice." Mituna giggled, clearly picking up on your desperate attempt to change the subject. It just reminded you how much you loved him.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't know nice even if it hit you in the face!" you joked, glad that you no longer had to be a sobbing mess. You disentangled yourself from Mituna and Latula, wiped your eyes on the sleeves of your red sweater, and grabbed both of their hands. It felt great.

"I love you." you said, quiet enough that if they questioned you, you could lie about it. That made you feel bad and guilty. But you didn't want to risk your relationship with them. What if they didn't love you back?

"Love you too, and you too Mituna." Latula said, kissing both of your cheeks.

"Love you too, KK and Tula." Mituna said, also kissing you both on the cheek.

     You sat in the middle of them, blushing and happy, staring at the sky. All was well right now. You were in a happy relationship, and you had been reassured about your brother. You would ask him about seeing anyone once you got home.


	4. it is you

     Your name is Dave Strider. You are the resident cool kid of your school and in your group of best friends. One might call it a trio, but it was feeling pretty two-sided as of late.

     Right now you are sitting in the hallway with your best friends Karkat Vantas and Sollux Captor. Normally you guys are very open with each other but something big happened this morning, inevitably changing your lives.

     Karkat, a while ago, got asked out by the one and only douchebag Eridan Ampora. Their relationship has been Sol's and yours topic of conversation for a while. Karkat said that he was always to busy to deal with your baby stuff. Whenever Kit Kat had time to talk, it would always be about Eridan.

     You like Karkat. Not just as a best bro, but more than that. You had thought it was unnatural for years, until you met Sollux. He talked to you all about being bisexual and how it affected him. It didn't really. He made you realize you were pansexual. You never had a crush on him though, you were just really good friends.

     Plus you think he likes someone else. He's been staring at Karkat and Eridan a lot lately, with a pained look on his face. You think he likes Karkat, or just wants to be dating someone. You hope it's not Karkat because he actually has a chance with KK.

     You always asked Sol why he deemed it important to tell you about his sexuality and prompt you to talk about yours. He said it was he felt that it would be important in the long run, that you were aware of your sexuality. Right now you were standing next to Sol near the lockers while Karkitty read his trashy romance novels.

" Hey DV. I have something to tell you." Sollux whispered, the s's being mangled by his lisp. You wondered what he would deem important enough to tell you like this.

"What Sol? Do you have a big gay crush on me?" You laugh. You hope that is not the case though, because it would be awkward. Yeah, you know that hypocritical but it's not like you were ever going to tell Karkat.

"No, you insufferable prick. I think I have a gay crush on KK." Sollux shoots back. His voice was laced with fear and worry.

"What makes you think that?" You ask. You are only worried that he will start dating KK and leave you out of the trio. Also, you have a big crush yourself on KK. Lucky Karkat, being crushed on by all the boys.

"I don't know dude. Whenever I look at them, my heart hurts? It's really weird. The last time I felt that was with Aradia. And I'm scared, because you know how that turned out." Sollux said. The last time he ever liked anyone, it turned out bad. He thought Aradia was the love of his life, until one day she came back acting slightly different. He wanted to surprise her at her house so he snuck in. He was greeted by the amazing view of Aradia and Equius Zahhak sucking face.

"Are you sure it's KK? Maybe you got the hots for Ampora?" You tease. Sollux and Eridan absolutely hate each other and would rather eat a hundred soggy burgers that were on the floor than ever be nice to each other.

     To your surprise, Sollux blushes a deep red. You guess he's trying to figure out who he likes. You wonder who it is. You were totally kidding about having an idea. Sollux is a weird dude. All you can guess is that it's a dude, because of his weird duality thing.

"It can't be Ampora. He's really dumb." Sollux stutters as he pushes off the locker and leaves to go somewhere else. You think he might be going to see his friend Terezi.

     Terezi had a crush on you, while Karkat had a crush on Terezi, and you liked Terezi as a good friend. So you two went out, but it didn't work. You just weren't in it. Karkat hated your guts for hurting her. That's mainly the reason you guys didn't become friends. But also because you shared the mutual best bro John Egbert. You think Karkat had this weird kind of crush on him.

     Karkat was always jealous about how much time you two spent together. Then when John left to go to another state, you and Karkat were all alone. With no one to fight about you guys got really close. He then brought his friend Sollux along one day. Sollux looked like a tall douche in stupid glasses. So you smirked at each other and fist bumped. It surprised a lot of people how fast all three of you got together.

     You had no idea that you would ever get a crush on such a loud short dude. You felt kinda bad that he was gay because you knew Nepeta had a huge crush on him. You were surprised because he had liked Terezi but he had said it was more of an obsession about being in a perfect relationship.

     You guess you could understand where he was coming from because she was a pretty and nice girl. She just was a little too loud and prodding for both of them.

     You had broken up with Terezi, because yeah she was pretty, but she prodded into your family life and didn't care about if she hurt you or not. It was kinda wack, because she dug up so much that you realized your family life was probably not the best one you could of had.

     The bell rings, waking you from your thoughts. You turn around and you see both your bros have left. You grab your ironic kitten binder and put it in your red backpack. You walk to the school exit and say bye to all the friends you see. You see Rose and Kanya, lesbianing it up, Gamzee and Tavros, looking at each other despite the height difference caused not only because of Gamzee being like over six feet tall, but Tavros being in a wheel chair.

     As you walk home, you have thoughts of Sollux and Karkat on your mind. You hope you can figure out the right way to go through with all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner! Any way I'm going to try and update this every Monday! So stay tuned!! Thanks for reading this and leaving kudos!


End file.
